The invention relates to a measuring transformer with a capacitor bushing and with devices for measuring voltage and current associated with the capacitor bushing.
A measuring transformer of this kind is disclosed in Czechoslovakian Pat. No. 437,521 and includes semiconductor arrangements which respond to the magnetic or the electrostatic field of the capacitor bushing and are attached in or at the capacitor bushing. At amplifiers following these arrangements, measurement quantities can then be taken off which are proportional to the current as well as to the voltage in or on the high-voltage conductor extending through the capacitor bushing.